ThoughtsEV
by CannotDetermineUserName
Summary: Spoilers for Harry Potter & DH. Extended version of my previous poem, now it's a short story.


**Beware major spoilers of Harry Potter and Deathly Hollows!**

Disclaimer and A/N: Ok, like everyone on this site I don't own HP or any character or lyrics of the song that are in. There will be most likely much mistakes because English isn't my native launguage but hell I wanted to try write something that everybody could read... Anyway, I only own Fred's thoughts and the story like parts *yipee*.

So please read and review! I will be very glad for every comment.

* * *

**That wasn't something normal and he knew it. One second he was all prepared to go and blast into oblivion some bastard Deatheater and the next**** one there was… nothing.**

_**Nothing.**_

**Word so small yet so powerful. But he, Fred Weasley knew that something happened, something **_**very**_** bad.**

**He turned around to see where the hell he was but only saw never ending space. Not white nor black but grey just like some kind of magic mist that was in this place.**

"**What the hell..?" he muttered under his breath. His Weasley blue eyes taken in all the space that was before him.**

**He was confused. For the very first time in his entire life, Fred Weasley was confused.**

**Then there was a mere movement of his hair and he feel a very delicate smug of wind on his skin.**

**He closed eyes and then it all clicked. And on his always smug face that was so often wearing that smirk of his were nothing. No smile, no scowl… **

**Only silent embrace of fate.**

"_Lights go out, as for__ever  
In the windows  
Alien planet is sliding  
From under my feet."_

**He was standing there in silence, but he could tell that he heard loud and clear all of his last thoughts.**

I hate silence,  
It's… Empty, sad and holy,  
It smells of death, blood and bodies.

**Then he opened eyes and before him ****appeared mirror. Big, old mirror. In it he saw his own reflection. Reflection of a young man that will never have a family…**

**Reflection of a ghost.**

"_Half my kingdom for a ticket  
Is a price fully payed  
From a thousand roads  
That's the one I've chosen."_

**Fred touched his own face in the mirror and**** at the moment he did this, screen changed. It showed Hogwart and it's territory. **

**And b****attle that was still going on…**

On that battlefield,  
Fallen many people,  
Young and old,  
Witches and wizards,  
They rose up to fight,  
Only to fall down again,

And I am one of them.

**That was true and it hurt him like hell to know that he didn't make it. He was fighting his best… but still it was not enough.**

"_Hold on to the air  
To the sharpen stars  
To gently touch  
The great sky with your hand."  
_

But I don't care anymore,  
I don't feel,  
I don't breathe,

I am dead man now.

"**I'm dead man now" he repeated loud. **

**He didn't know why but that one thought made him almost laugh. _Almost._**

_**He? Dead?**_

**It was something he never thought about, but know… There he is. In nowhere and before him is standing some kind of wicked mirror that happened to show him everything what cross his mind.**

And I still don't care,  
Is it right?

**Thi****s time he smiled sad.**

"_Hold on to the air  
To the sharpen stars  
And there above ground  
We'll breathe it in together."_

**Fred gulped and dropped his head onto screen. He still couldn't believe it. How and especially when did all of this happened? **

**Screen in the mirror stirred like dark cloud and the next thing Fred knew he saw his memories in it. Just as if he wasn't in them but someone else. So he started watching...**

I still remember last prank,  
And last smile on my face too,  
I won,

**As the memories changed before his blue ****eyes he seen the ones that always made him smile but also the ones that he couldn't forget that there were still evil that must've to be destroyed. **

_We_ won.

**He saw how he meet Harry Potter, the boy with scar on his forehead. And that little bossy book-worm Hermione Granger who's hair was all scratchy and completely untamed.**

I was only twenty,  
When I had to choose,  
And go on a war,  
Along with family and friends.

**He saw how his older brother ****betrayed all of them… The coming war…**

I was too young to die!  
But I had to… _fight._

**But when memories where coming through his head and before his eyes he feel every one emotion. Just as if he was living those moments all over again.**

**In the end there're the newest ones, the last ones…**

I don't have any regrets,  
I lived full of life,  
When I could,

But there's someone…

**Percy's voice in that chamber when he showed up to help them... And he, Fred was more than happy to welcome home his brother but then…**

**Then there was that. And the moment Fred saw explosion and heard scream of terror in Percy's voice he knew what happened. He should stop watching but he couldn't. **

**And his blue eyes concentrated even more than before on the screen before him.**

**He saw Ron and the look of his face. Oh God, it shattered Fred. He never in his entire life thought that his ickle Ronnekis could react like this to his death. And Percy…**

"**NO! No, no, no… NO!"**

**In that one moment Fred fel****t that his eyes watered. Looking down and taking long calming breath he shook his head. Those emotions: grief, pain, sorrow… That weren't his emotions but all others. Including Harry and 'Mione.**

"_My mirror-like enemy  
Is faithful 'til the end  
And the airy freedoms  
Tremble on the wind."_

**After couple seconds Fred whimpered. Still he ****looked up onto screen.**

**Now that it changed, he took calming breath. His blue eyes now seen what was _after_ he died.**

**He saw how his entire family in one moment was shattered into pieces. Especially Percy and his mother.**

**But he kept his sad eyes on one person that was looking like he himself.**

_George._

**And when George from the screen took dead Fred's head and placed it onto his own knees, his eye loosened one crystal pure tear that slided down his cheek.**

It's funny thing,  
Does he know that I'm dead?  
Did he feel it?

"**D****id you feel it, Forge?" Fred asked even that he knew that no one will answer him.**

**Then magic mirror disappeared in nanosecond leaving redhead alone with his thoughts.**

**Fred never was the one who cry. But right now in this forbidden by everyone place he wanted.**

**His fists were shaking just like his entire body but he didn't mind it at all. Right now the only thing that mattered was pain and grief what he leaved his family in.**

We were twins, to that day,  
When I fallen and never risen up again.

"**So this is the end?" Fred muttered under his nose. His eyes where puffy but still he didn't cry. "What next? Can anyone answer me that?!" he shouted.**

**But only answer was silence and echo of his voice.**

It was that,  
The end,  
Of Fred Weasley,

Prankster,  
Brother,  
Son,

And friend.

Someone said,  
That there will be no Fred without George,  
And vice versa.

'"_**You know Fred I don't believe it. It just cannot happen" Granger said **__**solemnly. Her big, brown eyes were concentrated on her book which she was reading.**_

"_**Why not? It's war… It can happen to anyone… Even you" he said looking into warm lights of fireplace.**_

_**George shrugged nonchalantly.**_

"_**You know bro, she's right. We're too good to die. Maybe in hundred years, yeah but… Not now. It's not our time to die, not yet." **_

_**Harry nodded.**_

"_**That's right, we're all going to make it." When the last word escaped Potter's mouth everyone's eyes were on his persona. He smiled uncertain.**_

"_**If you all are going to start saying good-byes then I'm going to sleep. I don't know like you but I'm not in the mood to think that there's a chance that in the next 24 hours I could be dead…" Ginny whispered under her breath, she was also looking into fireplace.**_

"_**Well… I'm scared. " Ron said. Hermione only nodded in silence.**_

"_**You're scared Ronniekis? Look at your best friend, he's the one who will be standing before oldy-Voldy not you…" **_

_**Ron's face got red on George's comment. Harry meantime was hiding the very big, goofy smile and Hermione, well she only frowned looking at George.**_

"_**You're not funny" she commented.**_

"_**And you're too straight for your own good, Granger. That are last moments of your life, loosen up a bit."**_

_**Hermione glared at Fred who was grinning like mad at her.**_

"_**And that comment was not needed too" she shoot back standing with her head up.**_

_**Ginny got up too.**_

"_**I'm going to bed because I have a bad feeling about all this conversation…" she said straightening a bit. "Goodnight."**_

"_**I suppose I go with Ginny, I'm tired too. See you tomorrow."**_

_**With that two girls disappeared onto stairs.**_

"_**Yeah it's quite late." Ron said after awhile.**_

"_**So go to bed, no one is stopping you." George answered.**_

_**Ron looked at his twin brothers but it was strange to see them calm and all melancholic. They never were like that before and well it make him quite uncomfortable.**_

_**Especially Fred who was still looking at fire. Lately he started to behave more… mature. Maybe it was because of war that was coming.**_

"_**Oi Fred, George" he called his brothers. They in the same time looked up at him. He smiled. "You're twins, you cannot die without another. Well it could be bizarre to have only one of you…"**_

_**George started to smile at the beginning but before he knew he laughed. **_

_**Fred only smiled under nose.**_

"_**I mean…" Ron started blabbing. "That there can't be Fred without George or George without Fred, man… It's so complicated" he scratched his red head and then looked at his brothers. "You're Gred and Forge, unforgettable Weasley duo. The two of you are legendary just like marauders are…"**_

_**Fred got up just as George did. The two of them stopped a couple inches from Ron.**_

"_**Ronnekis, you're blabbing you know that?" Fred asked with his 'prankster' smile.**_

"_**I think it's too much 'philosophic crap' for him at once." George piped in.**_

"_**And too heavy 'philosophic crap'. Well…" Fred sighted. "Goodnight boys, have a good fun" he said with broad grin on face then he waved his hand and go on stairs only to wait after his twin.'**_

_Ron._

He was wrong,  
And at the same time,  
He was right.

But…  
I'm not sorry.

"_So hard to take a step  
Take two is even harder  
Road at-random  
Freedom, I have chose."_

In the end there was darkness,  
Nothing more,  
Just silence.

**That ice cold silence which pierced Fred right into ****chest. In that lonely place where he was right now. Without family and friends. **

**Without breath and beat of his heart.**

**He was standing alone with only memory of the last emotions what he felt.**

**Fred looked around. Still there was that never ending, empty space. But then he stiffened a little when he saw a light.**

**The light at first was shining like a star but with seconds it grown and moved. Finally it hit the floor making something like a doors.**

**He frowned but headed that way.**

But I'm not afraid anymore.

**Fred didn't know what has gotten into him but he knew that all his answers were behind those strange shining doors. With every step he took he felt… something. Which he ****wasn't been capable of before. **

**Yet he felt.**

Because,  
Now I know,  
That when the day comes,  
We rise again,  
In all our glory and splendid,  
Just like in the past,

George and me,  
Pranksters,  
Brothers,

Weasley Twins.

**Fr****ed stopped just before his hand made contact with doorknob. Now when he was so close he knew that this light was warm in itself. And he found it oddly comforting.**

**He looked behind for the last time and then he turned doorknob. In the seconds light spreaded all over place. **

**It was the end of journey for Fred Weasley. **

**And so he disappeared.**

**But he was still living in the hearts of his family and friends. Besides they had something that no one could take from them. **

**_Memories._**

**And even after many years stories about twin pranksters will be spreaded in Hogwarts. Just like about marauders before.**

**Because they were: **"…_**unforgettable Weasley duo…"**_

* * *

If you made it here then I'm glad... Whew, so comment people and help me with my English! And well, just say what you think about all of this songo-thougthy-story, ok?

So see ya!


End file.
